


Who Saves the Hero?

by monogramsalarm (orphan_account)



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: Miles was basically Superman. He had everything, down to the pearly whites and the simple curl that never strayed far from his forehead. He excelled in everything he set his mind to, but more importantly he inherited his parents superpowers and used them to become the protector of the city. Jesse was anything but Superman. He was average in everything except failure. Nothing special compared to his older brother. But all perfection becomes flawed in one way or another. When Miles slips up and makes a mistake he can't come back as a hero from, he spirals into a depression. He’s no longer a hero to anyone, just a broken man who once was great. Jesse decides to roll up his sleeves and get to work trying to bring back the man who saved hundreds of people and made every day a little brighter. Even if it means being left in his brother’s shadow forever.





	Who Saves the Hero?

“Miles, you don't have to get up at six am on a Sunday.” Jesse groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. Miles just laughed, buttoning his shirt over the blue and yellow logo Jesse had grown accustomed to seeing.

“I wanted to go on a walk, that’s all.” Miles grinned at his brother, showing off his perfect set of teeth. “And I wanted to borrow this button up.” Jesse just rolled his eyes in response. Miles couldn’t help being a goddamn showoff, but everything about him just drove home the fact that Jesse was the family disappointment.

“By ‘going on a walk’ you mean seeing if anyone’s being mugged or anything like that, right?” The disdain in his voice was obvious, but Miles ignored the tone and just continued to get dressed. “You know, if you rip the buttons on that from your Superman phone booth costume change, you need to buy me a new one.”

“Noted.” Miles fastened the last button, folding the collar down carefully. “Hey, once your powers kick in, you’re probably going to be more popular than me!” Miles ruffled his brother's hair. “Do you want to come on the walk with me?” He asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Nope, I’d rather sleep in. Normal people sleep past 6 on the weekends.” He grumbled.

“Okey doke! Well, I should be home by noon..” Miles grinned, running at full speed out of their shared bedroom. Full speed for Miles was being out of sight in under a second. Their parents were born with special talents, so they passed them on the Miles and Jesse. Miles had supersonic speed, flight, and super strength. Jesse, on the other hand… Well, he hadn’t quite gotten any. Miles had gotten his powers at the end of high school, so Jesse still had time. But he wasn’t really expecting anything. He’d always gotten the short end of the stick with everything. At that point, Jesse didn’t think anything could happen to make him even equal with Miles. Or at least close the gap a tiny bit.

Four hours later, once he had gotten up for the day at his own preferred time, Jesse wandered into the kitchen, waving sleepily at his parents. Mae kissed his head gently, causing Jesse to ruffle his hair in distaste. He sat down with a bowl of cereal, looking to the television they kept on the kitchen counter. But all it showed was a newscast and an image of his brother carrying someone to safety, grinning widely with pride. Jesse curled his lip in disgust and glared at his cereal, pushing the soggy rainbow flakes around the bowl. Everything had to be about Miles. He couldn’t sit down and eat some breakfast without seeing Miles’ stupid smile. Angus beamed, folding up his newspaper.

“Isn’t it great to see Miles walking in our footsteps? It’s not a glamorous life, but protecting others sure is rewarding.” He took a sip of coffee before standing up.

“It seems like a glamorous life,” Jesse muttered, shoving the soggy cereal into his mouth. “I can’t go anywhere without seeing his face or hearing about Captain Everlasting. What kind of a name is that anyway?” He looked at his parents. “I think Miles is just being a showoff.”

“Jesse, he’s just trying to be helpful.” Mae chastised lightly, causing Jesse to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, because he’s so perfect that in between having a full time job, he has to be a goddamn superhero.” He stood up, dumping his bowl in the sink. “I’m gonna go over to Hugo’s house.” He stomped outside, grabbing his skateboard from the garage.

Arriving at Hugo’s house, the front door opened as if he were expected. Hugo grinned at his best friend, waving while simultaneously pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Hey, come see my room! I just redecorated! I got new posters and a wall hanging!” Hugo dragged Jesse into the house, skateboard and all. Jesse laughed, running his fingers through his hair as he walked up the stairs to Hugo’s room. He took one look at the new posters and nearly gagged. Apparently Miles was such a big hero that there was merchandise of him now. Hugo grinned, admiring his room. “Aren’t they awesome? I really hope they start making comic books of Captain Everlasting, because damn if he isn’t an amazing hero!” Jesse sat down on Hugo’s bed, looking at the amount of memorabilia in honor of his brother.

“I dunno, he seems like kind of a douchebag to me,” Jesse shrugged.

“You don’t think he’s cool?” Hugo sat down beside him, pulling his feet up onto the bed.

“Nah, he’s too overpowered. It doesn’t seem like anything could stop him. He’s a little  _ too _ perfect, y’know?”

“That kinda sounds like how you talk about your brother.” Hugo pointed out.

“Because he  _ is _ my brother,” Jesse muttered, not realizing he was speaking loud enough for Hugo to hear.

“Miles is Captain Everlasting?!” Hugo jumped up from the bed, looking at Jesse with a look of both confusion and amazement. 

“... No?” Jesse tried smiling innocently, but just made it more obvious that he’d given Miles’ secret away. A grin spread across Hugo’s face as Jesse held his hands up. “Okay, you have to  _ promise _ to never tell anyone about this! Miles would kill me if the secret got out!” Jesse sighed deeply. “Or worse, he’d give me a stern talking to about how I should think about my actions before I did anything.”

“Dude, I swear I’ll take it to the grave. But you  _ have _ to let me come over and talk to him in return.” Hugo seemed to hum with excitement as Jesse settled down in Hugo’s desk chair. “Miles likes me anyways, he wouldn’t think it was that big of a deal, right?”

“Nah, Miles would love to talk about himself. He’d probably make you president of his damn fanclub if you asked him.” Jesse picked up one of the comic books scattered on the floor and leaned back, propping his feet up on Hugo’s bed. Hugo’s eyes somehow got bigger and he flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Jesse gave him a look of slight annoyance. “Why don’t you just marry him and get over it?”

“Miles wouldn’t marry me, he’s way out of my league.” Hugo joked, looking at Jesse and noticing his annoyed expression. “Want me to shut up about him?”

“Please do,” Jesse smiled slightly as Hugo pointed out the NASA wall hanging and explained the new planets that were discovered, taking Jesse’s mind off of his brother for once. Even though Hugo could occasionally get off track, he was still Jesse’s best friend and he knew when Jesse needed a boost.


End file.
